wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lune Crackham
Lune Crackham is the acting commander of The Crescent Elites. He is thought to be a good commander and nearly everyone in his regiment consider him as their role model. Not known for his patience, he always is the first to lose patience and jump into the heart of the enemy. However, even though impatient, he never succumbs to rage in any situation and he even sometimes joke to bolster the morale of his regiment in dire situations. Even though he commands a lightly armored, extremely mobile unit, he and his regiment can turn into immovable soldiers when asked to hold a position. His fighting skills are also unmatched in battle. Although he loves using guns, his skill in close combat is impressive enough to call it painful for the enemy. Biography Early Life There are numerous sources about Lune Crackham's birth, but, none of these have been confirmed by Lune, so there is no saying what his exact time of birth is. However, it is estimated to be around late 41st Millenium, 30 years before the Kronus crusade, on Holy Terra. Born into a life of poverty, Lune was just a simple member in a hive city, always working. However, the plans fate set in motion for him were very different. He lived with his mother and Miri, his sister, who helped him anytime, in any situation. Any records about his father vanquished long ago, however, he states that his father was an Imperial guard, who died fighting forces of chaos. Lune is an idealist and loves history, even though much was lost in the sands of time. He learned, learned and wanted to learn much more. He cursed the laziness of the librarians anytime he had the chance for not protecting the memory of The Emperor. At the age of 18, he witnessed his mother fall over while working, and succumbing to a disease. Her last words were "make your father proud and do what he wanted to." Lune, cynical as always, thought it was an assassination, but what importance they could've possibly had? One month after the death of his mother, while thinking that, a friend of his father arrived, with a sad look on his face and left a note for him which was meant for his mother. The note said "Love, I failed to find the artifact even the sands of time itself can't damage. I failed to secure the lost knowledge. My last lead suggested Cadia, but there is only death here. Look after the kids, make sure they never set foot on this cursed place.". The note was 6 years old, because the friend he sent it along with, got captured by space pirates, and after a long time in prison, he managed to escape, to complete his mission. The note also included a coded location about the last lead of his father. Lune finally deciphered the code and found the coordinates. It detailed an Island in Cadia. After deciphering the code Lune decided , along with Miri, to set out in a journey to go to Cadia and find anything related to his father. On Cadia When the young Lune Crackham arrived on Cadia, the planet amazed him, however, he had no time to waste. He was no warrior, but his life on earth taught him the basics of fighting. So he, with the shotgun he bought along with him, decided to go there alone because he did not wanted to risk the life of his sister. When he managed to enter the Heretic Island, named after a cultist who found it, he found out that the island was abandoned and lacked any human life. Or so Lune thought. When he was ready to give up, to let go of all the things he faced and to think that they were a "joke", he heard a simple "click" down underneath his feet. Immediately understanding the danger, Lune jumped to the right, just before a combined bolter attack broke the hidden hatch he was standing on. Terrified, he looked below, only to find a single Space Marine, on the edge of death. He then dropped down into the tunnels and the marine recognized him. "You, you are his son! You must be!" he whispered. "You have to help my brothers in arms, help them protect what your father sought.". Confused, Lune only managed to ask "Who are you?". The answer of the marine made him feel terrified. "I am Alpharius.". Lune then rushed towards the sound of the bolter fire, finding himself in the middle of a frenzied battle inside a huge cave, between space marines. One side was shouting "Hydra Dominatus!" and the other "All Is Dust!". If Lune had not been a man who loved history and legends, he would've panicked. But he knew exactly what the Thousand Sons were after: The knowledge his father sought. He jumped straight into the ranks of the space marines assaulting and shot the one closest to him. Not noticing his arrival, the marine fell down without saying even a single word. Lune then rushed to the marines defending a gate and took cover. The marines defending the gate did enjoy the sight: an outsider, sneaking into the ranks of their traitor brothers and taking down one. Lune was however, confused and asked the marine near him: "Do you serve chaos?". The marine laughed: "Do not confuse me with my traitor brethren outsider, we are nothing like those corrupt idealists who listen to xenos. We are pure and we are Alpharius!". A cry raged across the cave and the marines lashed out at the Thousand Sons. Lune had killed 3 marines that day. An accomplishment he would never forget. Then, the marines looked closely to the outsider. One immediately noticed his face and shouted : "The son of Crackham is here!". All the marines ,consisting of 12 people, looked at him. Lune, happy to find a trace about his father, asked "Do you know my father? Where is he?" Their leader stepped forward: "Look kid, your father was a hero. He was the one who found this place and told it to us. He helped us secure it." "But where is he?" "He vanished. The Thousand Sons took him prisoner and left by opening a path into the warp. We failed to protect him, but we held this place, because he said to me that day, 6 years ago, that his last wish from us was to protect this place against anything they might throw at us, for one day, his children would come here. He said you are the key that can solve this.". "What is this place?" "The will of The Emperor. An artifact that predates Great Crusade itself and goes back into the dark age of technology.". Lune, without any thought or emotion, stepped forward through the opened gates and gazed upon the artifact. He did not knew what to do, but felt he had to learn everything. Lune, before even moving, felt a surge of energy enter his body. Then, in the ongoing 3 hours, what happened to him is unknown. However, It is said that he was gifted with an excessive amount of knowledge about mankind inside there, with the help of the artifact. When he walked out of that place he saw the marines had left but also left a note for him: "The wish of your father is complete. You can be the one who shall solve it all now. You need to fight. We shall observe and help.". Just after Lune picked up his shotgun, he saw the Hero-Commandant of The Crescent Elites, a title which will only be given to him, Alexius Kazanov. Alexius was at that time the leader of an elite unit only known as "Terran Rangers". He took Lune and Miri under his protection, after looking at what the boy did, even though he said about the space marines. To him, he was just a lucky brat who managed to kill a few traitors and touch things he was not supposed to do. However, that view would soon change after he, along with his newly conscripted soldiers and adopted children, were called back to Holy Terra immediately. Years Under The Terran Rangers The things Lune experienced and witnessed inside the artifact room, changed him. He became a more idealist person and started to act strangely. The young Crackham, after learning all those information, was committed to save the Imperium. The Imperium it's Emperor intended to build. Upon arriving on holy Terra, he and Miri were immediately sent to the training grounds of the Terran Rangers. They spent a year there training. Lune quickly distinguished himself as a great soldier and a natural leader. Miri, however, hated to fight and in fact, wanted to heal those injured in battles. So, she wanted to be a medic and quickly turned into a really skilled one as well. Miri and Lune proved they were fast learners during their training and were granted the right to fight under the banner of the Terran Rangers, a year after the start of their training. Rangers were elite soldiers and secretive units, and because of that Lune learned the art of stealth and espionage in his countless missions. When Lune turned 24, he was amongst the most decorated soldiers in Terran Rangers. Lune's last mission with the Rangers happened on Hethgar Prime. An Ork band had laid waste to the area and was pushing into the edges of the planet. Dispatched under secret orders, Lune and Miri got separated during an ambush by the Orks. They tried to outrun the Orks, but their firepower was supreme. That was when he saw the very same Alpha Legion marines that helped him 5 years ago. Together, they quickly eliminated any resistance the Orks could've had and had a chance to talk. Their leader again stepped forward: "I see you have grown, Crackham." "And I see you're still alive." "I am, thanks to my brothers in arms. However, time is short. We came here because our sources said that the forces of chaos are preparing for an assault on this planet and we have to fend them off." "Then we have a common goal. Help us hold this place." "Sadly no, kid. The Imperium must not know about us. Not yet. However, when the time comes, we shall aid you. Just give the word." After this encounter, Lune and Miri made their way back to camp and continued the war against Orks. The fight ended in a year, 2 years before the Imperial Guard had planned, much to the Rangers' help. Due to their successful counterattack, Alexius and the Rangers that survived the bloody battle in Hethgar Prime's capital, were called back to Terra. After their return to Terra, Alexius was called for an immediate meeting with Senatorum Imperialis. Lune, along with Miri, went with him. When they arrived, news shocked them: A combined assault by chaos forces had effectively wiped out the remaining Rangers. Their training grounds, along with all other outposts, were in flames. Within this chaos, Lune saw an opportunity to fix the crumbling state of The Imperium and then proposed Alexius to build a new regiment, based on new principles and recruitment plans. However, Alexius disagreed and asked how could they do that with no funds or plans on their hands. Lune, after that, said Alexius to come with himself. The Alpha legion marines, as promised, were waiting on the destroyed Terran Rangers camp. There, Alexius realized that Lune's story was correct from the beginning. Shocked, he understood that his knowledge was way more than even the members of Senatorum Imperialis themselves. There, Lune, Miri, Alexius and the marines planned how to build a regiment that can influence the Imperium of Man and "fix the problems it has.". The upcoming result was the establishment of The Crescent Elites. Alexius, after all his contributions to The Crescent Elites, was named the first commander of it. Then, they decided to recruit people living only on Holy Terra, because Lune saw enough pain within them and wanted them to rebuild themselves, just as the Emperor himself once did. At last, Alpha legion marines took the cause to train the recruits and shape them for The Imperium. Thus The Crescent Elites were born, united under a purpose: To save The Imperium from the shattered state it was in. Second In Command Lune was always a great leader, able to turn the tide even in the darkest situation on any fight or fighting simulator he was in. His ability to lead and inspire only increased after he was chosen to be the second in command of Alexius Kazanov. Lune Crackham, for the first time in his life, felt happy and satisfied. He had a rank, a rank to help those in need, was ready to complete the final will of his father, to help The Imperium and His sister was safe. A poor Terran boy, rising to the stars and turning into a grand soldier. "Truly an inspirational story" he said. Lune, along with Miri, travelled from planet to planet, bringing The Imperial rule upon many, punishing those who betray and hurt the civilians of The Imperium. His soldiers showed The Imperium how the real imperial Guard should be. He fought so hard during the establishment of The Crescent Elites that it impressed even the toughest space marines. It's even thought that he used every available type of weapon the Imperium used, from bolters to plasma cannons. He was a legend amongst his fellow soldiers when he turned 30. His sister also became a very skilled Medic, skilled enough to earn the title of "Lead Medic" of The Crescent Elites, whose name was recognized even in the edges of the known universe. She has been known to cure even the deadliest poison and heal the worst type of wounds. "The Killer Of Wounds" they called her. Her methods of "reverse engineering" any type of poison greatly helped the wounded of the regiment to rise and rush back to the enemy. Everything was working fine, the regiment was rising in influence and deployed to the most critical areas. Until "the accident" happened. The regiment was deployed on Kronus, a world under control by the Tau Empire and beset by all types of xenos, from Orks to Eldar. This was problem enough for Senatorum Imperialis and they decided that the planet would be better under Imperial rule. So they sent The Crescent Elites to ensure that the Imperial Guard would establish a foothold on the planet without heavy casualties. Lune never knew that this would be a bloodbath for his men. He never thought. That's why, even at this time if he sleeps in his office, he can be heard waking up screaming and cursing himself. The mission to establish a foothold on Kronus began without problem, with shells from 3rd to 8th began infiltrating the humans living on Kronus with the help of the 9th shell, which was on recon missions days later the first plan to invade Kronus had been suggested ( note that there were only 13 shells when The Crescent Elites were deployed on Kronus). Later on these shells, through unknown ways, have managed to incite humans living on Kronus to a rebellion. Thus came the Imperial Guard and without a grand force to attack them, as they were busy trying to find the operatives who incited their people into a rebellion, easily occupied the bay today known as Victory Bay. What ensured the death of all the shells on Kronus (only half of the 4th shell survived and left the sector with the second-in command Lune Crackham.) and the uncountable amount of Imperial Guard forces was the deployment of the Blood Ravens on the sector. Lune ordered his soldiers to disengage upon meeting a Blood Raven force. However, when only the Imperial Guard and the Blood Ravens were left on the planet, the end was inevitable: one side had to win this forsaken war. Lune, not known for being calm, easily lost his temper. He nearly begged chapter master Kyras to withdraw the forces on Kronus, but his desperate attempts failed every time. When the war was almost certain, Alexius did what Lune didn't dared to do: He openly pledged his aid to the Imperial Guard forces on Kronus, and secretly ordered all the shells in the planet to do recon missions on Blood Raven territory. Thus the way was set for another infighting within the Imperium Of Man. The fight dragged both Lune and Alexius to the front lines and they arrived on Kronus to aid their shells and help Governor-Militant Lukas Alexander to win the fight. Lune fought on many fronts during the war in Kronus and witnessed the destruction of entire shells, just to delay their retreat. Eventually, the marines pushed into Victory bay and a bloody war ensued after their initial retreat from the outskirts of Victory Bay. Lukas Alexander got seperated from Alexius and Lune upon the assault of Blood Ravens. Unable to form a straight defense line, the marines quickly surrounded and took many guards prisoner. Lune, outraged, jumped straight into the closest group of surrounded soldiers and rallied them into a landing zone. There, Alexius had secured a transport for them to secretly leave the planet while the marines where dealing with Lukas Alexander. Lune refused to back down and said: "I'm not letting those men die!" "They're already dead. Lukas Alexander himself is no more than a glorified politician. Will you risk YOUR life for his?" However, their talk was cut short when a squad of Blood Ravens saw them and opened fire. Alexius, unlike Lune, knew what he had to do. He, without a single word, kicked him into the transport and signalled the pilots. When the transport started to fly, Alexius opened his jammer to prevent the Blood Ravens from telling about the transport. There were 11 Blood Ravens, with their veteran sergeant leading them, facing Alexius. After around 30 minutes, he saw their veteran sergeant covered in blood, his right arm, 3 centimeters up his heart, shot with a bolter Alexius took from one of their own and efficiently fired. He had his greatest victory: He managed to eliminate all the 11 space marines and made sure Lune, along with other soldiers, survived. "Some veteran sergeant you turned out to be." "I'm bested, yet you are going down with me." "War is nothing about our survival. For us, it is to ensure the survival of people around us. It is to die if they are to live. That's why we officers are for: to protect those inexperienced and guide them, and that you have failed, because you go down with your comrades, while mine are still out there." A few seconds later, The Hero-Commandant of The Crescent Elites, Alexius Kazanov, gasped for one last time. He became a hero of not only The Crescent Elites but also Blood Ravens, a remarkable man who killed an entire squad of them, all alone with the only purpose of saving his friends. Acting Commander Lune Lune Crackham took the position of Alexius Kazanov, but not his title. He made many reforms in The Crescent Elites and conscripted the soldiers survived with him on Kronus. That is the only exception made within the line of recruitment of The Crescent Elites. He made sure to increase the number of shells out in the galaxy. Personality And Traits ... Trivia ,,,